


Yuri On Ice Ficlet Collection

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Platonic Relationships, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Protectiveness, Rating May Change, Secret Crush, Sleep talking, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: A place for me to collect little ficlets from Yuri on Ice of various relationships and stories. Because of that tags and ratings may change





	1. So Why Did I Have to Punch That Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri, while waiting to buy a round of drinks sees Yuuri in a spot of bother and goes to help

Yuri was bored out of his mind.

He was stupid for listening to Phichit when he said it was Yuri’s turn to get the drinks but goddamnit the asshole was damn convincing.

Otabek offered to help but Yuri and his fucking pride said he could do it himself.

Now we was bored as hell waiting at the bar for his turn to order.

He idly tapped his fingers against the bar as he waited as his gaze shifted across the room. He was mostly thinking about which soda he’d get when he noticed Katsudon leaving the toilets.

Something in his expression made Yuri sit up and take notice. A guy with dark hair and a creepy expression followed him out and said something causing Katsudon to stiffen up and say something back.

As Yuri watched Creepo got closer and said something else while Katsudon tried to back away from him, his gaze on the floor.

Yuri hadn’t even noticed himself making his way closer until he saw Creepo grab Katsudon’s arm.

Oh HELL no.

Yuri was over to them in a flash, his fist coming up to collide with Creepo’s stomach. Creepo yelped and let go of Katsudon so Yuri grabbed Katsudon’s arm and pulled him away towards the bar.

“So why did I have to punch that guy?” he asked as they reached the bar, letting go of Katsudon’s sleeve.

“He was hitting on me, wouldn’t take no for an answer. He got...pretty gross” Katsudon picked at his sleeve.

“Thought so. He looked like a creep” Yuri shrugged.

“Yeah...I’m not so good with handling when people do that to me. Thanks for the assist” Yuri shrugged and looked away as Katsudon smiled at him.

They waited in silence for a moment.

“We can’t tell Victor or Otabek.” a shudder ran through Yuri as Katsudon pointed out indirectly that their boyfriends would get overly protective if they heard about this.

“Of course not, they’ll get dumb...but if you want to thank me help me get this round of drinks to the table.” Yuri kicked at the floor a bit, his hands buried in his pockets.

“Of course” Katsudon clapped him on the shoulder and Yuri gave a tiny smile.

At least he wasn’t bored any longer.


	2. I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri's conversation in the Onsen after Yuuri walks in on Victor in episode one

“Starting today, I’m your coach. I’ll make you win the grand prix final” and he winked. Victor fucking  _ winked _ .

_ “What is he saying, standing there buck naked?” _ Yuuri thought in a daze trying very hard not stare at his idol’s dick. 

It was a very nice dick he noted distantly.

“Yuuri?” Victor cocked his head to the side in confusion as Yuuri jumped.

“I don’t...I don’t understand…”

“I thought I was very clear” Victor started to make his way over and Yuuri’s gaze bounced all over the onsen in a mild panic as his idol got closer to him with his penis on display.

“Yuuri I don’t know what happened at Sochi but I know you can win! I guarantee it! No one with your grace should stop before they reach the top” oh no! Victor was getting close, way too close and Yuuri for some unknown reason couldn’t move. 

(Okay so maybe it was because his idol was saying nice things about while naked and he was using all his power not to pop a boner)

“Yuuri you know…” 

“OKAY! Hi! Let me stop you there! I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else!” Yuuri almost shrieked, his voice high pitched as he covered his face with one hand.

Victor paused an arms length away from Yuuri and blinked. 

“What?”

“Just...put on some clothes and we’ll talk then. With clothes on. Clothing is good” Yuuri babbled. 

Victor looked down at his body and was it Yuuri’s imagination or did his face go pink.

“Clothing. Right. I...okay. Yes.” 

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment while Yuuri tried once again not to look at Victor’s many assets.

“Right!” he finally said with false brightness, “I’m going to go wait in the dining room. Are you hungry? I bet you’re hungry. I can order you something while you...while I wait” yuuri pointed behind him back towards the main rooms.

“Oh! Um yes just...just whatever you think is good I’m not a fussy eater” Victor picked up a towel and seemed to hesitate. Like he felt that covering himself would make it even weirder.

“Okay! I can do that! I’m just going to go. Wait I mean…” Yuuri stood there frozen for a moment as he made eye contact with eyes that were far too blue and beautiful. 

Then as abruptly as he appeared he turned and fled back into the building.

As soon as he was through the changing room he let his back fall against the wall as he clutched his chest, trying to will his heartbeat to slow.


	3. Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri trips and Victor takes care of him

Victor was torn between amusement and concern when his graceful, elegant, lovely fiance tripped over his own feet and fell over as he made his way out of the arena.

Amusement completely faded and was replaced by alarm as he got closer. 

Yuuri’s face was screwed up in pain and he gave a little hiss as he tried to move his right ankle.

Victor moved faster, kneeling by Yuuri in an instant.

“Are you okay? Anything broken? Should I get the medic?” an injury could be devastating. Luckily the current competition had just ended. 

(Yuuri had gotten gold and Victor was so proud of him)

“I just twisted my ankle badly when I fell. I’ll be fine, it’s probably just a sprain” Yuuri said so bravely. 

“Oh my poor Yuuri! Let me help you” Victor got his arms around Yuuri who let out a squawk of surprise as Victor lifted him an princess carry. 

“What are you doing!?” Yuuri shrieked even as he got his arms around Victor’s neck, his face as red as a tomato.

“Taking you to get checked by the medic.” Victor shifted Yuuri slightly better in his arms as he ignored the press who were gleefully taking pictures. Nothing mattered except Yuuri.

Yuuri did not agree.

“Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle” he pleaded as Victor carried him through the crowd.

“I’m taking no chances with your health my love. If the medic clears you to walk  _ then _ you can walk” Victor told him sternly.

“Oh my god you are SO embarrassing” but Yuuri was smiling even as he hid his face against Victor’s neck. 

Victor grinned.

“You love it” 

Yuuri pulled his face away to smile up at him adoringly.

“Yeah I do.”


	4. I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek gets a phonecall from Yuri that only makes him love him more

“Okay so I kinda need some advice”

Otabek closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. When  _ that _ was the first thing Yuri said when he answered the phone then trouble was on the horizon.

“What did you do?” he asked keeping his voice steady.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Yuri”

There was a pause.

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

“Yuri!”

“Look there’s a good explanation!” Yuri said defensively. Now that he thought of it Otabek could hear the sounds of meowing coming from the other end of the line.

“What is it?” he asked trying not to sigh.

“What is what?” and oh my god Yuri could be a little shit.

“What is the explanation?” Otabek asked through clenched teeth.

“The explanation for what?”

“Yuri!”

“Okay okay! Jeez….okay so I’m walking down this street because it has like my favourite bakery and there’s this little kid crying right?” of fucking course there was a kid involved. Yuri was a sucker for kids.

“Right…”

“Right so kid is crying and I’m all ‘What’s wrong’ and she’s like ‘My daddy is going to kill the kitties’ and I was all ‘WHAT!’ and long story short she leads me home just as her dad is taking out a cardboard box that has a momma cat and four kittens. And I like yell at him, snatch the box away and say if he’s too stupid to take responsibility for not getting his cat fixed I would make sure they got a loving home before walking off with a box full of cats” 

Otabek face palmed even as he felt himself fill to the brim with affection for this foul mouthed kind hearted boyfriend of his.

“Yuri really?”

“Yeah and I managed to get to Katsudon and the Old Man’s because I know Lilia and Yakov are going to flip but the two idiots aren’t home yet and I’ve gotten  _ attached  _ and I kinda already named them so what do I do!? How do I convince Yakov and Lilia to let me keep them?” 

Otabek chuckled.

“I love you”

“That’s not helpful right now! But...I love you too. Now what do I do? STOP LAUGHING ASSHOLE! Oh shit! The idiots are back! Talk to you later Beka let me know if you have any ideas.” Otabek a heard a distant “what the hell!?” from Victor right before Yuri hung up.

Otabek dropped his phone and laughed and laughed until his sides hurt.

God he loved his boyfriend.


	5. You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri overhears Lilia talking to someone and is quickly terrified

“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen”

Yuri paused with his hand on the living room door. Was Lilia talking to Yakov? Was she involved with the mafia? She was scary enough to be.

“I’m serious. Do not give me such an ugly look. The bodies are unsightly and it is _rude.”_ there was a pause. “Do not be impudent”

Yuri retreated.

Whatever was going on he didn’t want to be a witness to.

It happened again a few days later. He was sneaking downstairs to get something from the kitchen after lights out when he heard Lilia just around the corner and froze.

“I can see you remain unrepentant. This is the third time this week I’ve had to clean up after your messes. I appreciate you are killing my enemies but I do not need to see the end result. Especially if you insist on playing with your kill. This is your last warning.”

Now Yuri was _convinced_ Lilia was actually a Mafia boss.

No wonder Yakov was terrified of her.

He agonised for a week over whether or not he should say anything or if it would even be safe to say something.

He was brooding about it, laying behind a sofa and not visible from the door. As he lay in thought he heard the door open and Lilia enter.

“I thought I’d find you here” she said her voice cold.

Yuri was about to respond thinking she had spotted him but she continued, addressing someone else in the room. But there was no one else?

“This is the last straw. I have had to remove two more bodies this morning. I thought we had an understanding.”

Who was she talking to?

“Meow!”

...Potya?

“Do not talk back. It is too late. Since you refuse to obey the rules I have had to follow through on my threat. Come here.” There was a jingling of a bell and more meowing that settled into purrs as Lilia settled Potya on her lap, a fresh new _belled_ collar around her neck.

“Meow”

“Really you are as fond of talking back as your Yuri. Isn’t that right Yuri?” Lilia asked the last looking down at Yuri over the back of the sofa.

“Potya is a _lady_ ” He answered automatically.

“That is up for debate” Lilia answered before turning back around, “Please get off my floor. If you are bored you can go lay some mouse traps. Though I’m sure Potya has helped with the rodent population”

“Yes Ma’am” he sighed standing up.

At least she wasn’t a mafia boss?


	6. I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri play a silly game and something that horrifies them both occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pre-canon in detroit

“Hello Darling! I’ve missed you so my darling husband!” Phichit said cheerfully as Yuuri entered their little apartment.

Yuuri paused by the door, blinking in adorable confusion.

“...What?” 

“I’m playing house! I’m a fifties American housewife who day drinks and you’re my loving husband!” Phichit told him brightly. 

Yuuri still felt very confused.

“...Why?”

“Because I’m bored and this seems fun! Come on! Play along” and Yuuri despite his better judgement smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Okay I’m sorry honey” it was worth it to see Phichit’s face light up in excitement and amusement.

“Did you have a nice day at the office darling?” Phichit asked as he turned back to the stove in their tiny kitchenette area, stirring a pot of something that smelled simply wonderful.

“Yes I got the Henderson account” Yuuri decided to play along. If he didn’t there stood a good chance of Phichit refusing to share his food which was an intolerable thought.

“Oh I’m so proud of you darling” Phichit said brightly, “Now go freshen up while I get dinner ready” 

“Of course thank you dear” 

They continued their pretend through dinner talking about Yuuri’s job (Advertising for some reason) and Phichit’s fictional feud with Susan from the PTA. 

It was surprisingly fun if objectively silly. Yuuri was starting to get into it a bit. I mean it was just  bit of fun.

“Well,” Yuuri said as he stood, helping Phichit carry the dirty dishes to the sink, “Since I got the Henderson account I can buy you that cocktail dress you wanted” he joked.

Phichit whirled around with shining eyes.

“Oh DARLING!” and threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck and planted a deep kiss on him. 

Yuuri froze, his eyes wide. 

Phichit’s eyes flew open even as he kept his lips against Yuuri’s before he threw himself off of him.

“OH MY GOD!” Phichit shouted, his voice mirroring the horror Yuuri felt. 

Neither of them were straight but also they weren’t into each other. That had been established almost immediately.

Yuuri stared at Phichit before turning on his heel and walking to his room slamming the door behind him.

Phichit followed behind him knocking on the door.

“Yuuri? Yuuri I’m sorry! I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and kissed you passionately!” he yelled through Yuuri’s door.

Yuuri jerked it open causing Phichit to stumble a bit.

“Yell a little louder why don’t you? I think there’s people in Russia who didn’t hear you!” Yuuri hissed.

“Sorry sorry! I just. I wasn’t hitting on you you know that right? I just got...way too into the part!” 

Yuuri glared at him but could tell Phichit was as embarrassed as he was.

“Okay 1. You’re doing the washing up because of this and 2.  _ We are never speaking of this again” _

“Agreed!” 

They stared at each other and Yuuri nodded before pushing past going back into the main room.

“I’m getting some of my kitkats.”

“...Can I have one?”

“What do you think!?”


	7. I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi talks in his sleep sometimes. He really wishes Yuuri hadn't heard him however, no matter how funny his wife finds it

Takeshi woke up with a blinding headache.

“Did you have fun?” His wife asked in weirdly good humor. That was never a good sign.

“I think so?” He winced again as he accepted a glass of water and some painkillers from his wife who was way too good for him.

“You did drink a lot. In fact you were asleep when Yuuri and Victor brought you home” Yuuko said pleasantly.

“Oh I’m sorry for troubling them...and you” He lay back and covered his eyes, “I made the mistake of trying to keep up with a Russian and a Katsuki. No wonder I feel like death”

“They’ll be coming by later”

Takeshi’s eyes flew open in terror. Not so much by her words but by the amusement in her tone.

“Oh god what did I do?”

“Well you know how you sometimes talk in your sleep?” she began and damnit Yuuko was enjoying this far too much.

“Oh god”

“It was amazing”

“Kill me”

Yuuko cackled.

 

Takeshi did consider hiding in his bedroom all day but he had three daughters and an ice rink to run and besides which his wife wouldn’t let him.

So he decided to go to work instead.

Yuuri found him there looking annoyingly fresh faced for the amount he’d drunk. He hadn’t even gotten black out drunk.

“Hey Takeshi…” Takeshi jumped guilty when Yuuri turned up. 

“Hey Yuuri Hey Victor” he said weakly raising his hand, “Sorry for giving you trouble last night”

“No no! It’s not trouble it’s just...you said some stuff”

“It’s not what- I talk in my sleep! I just have really vivid dreams and talk about them! It drives Yuuko crazy” please let him have not talked about Yuuri’s thighs, please let him have not talked about Yuuri’s thighs.

“Sleep talk- okay. That makes sense...but…” Yuuri hesitated and Takeshi was  _ dying _ “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the whole princess dragon dream or why I’m in it” 

Oh GOD.

It was THAT dream.

He almost would have preferred it to be the thighs dream.

“I...I…” Takeshi was sure his face was purple from embarrassment.

“I mean you don’t think I’m still interested in Yuuko do you?”

Takeshi’s mouth hung open as he stared at Yuuri’s earnest and concerned expression.

He didn’t realise?

Oh thank god!

Then he let his gaze slide to Victor’s face and his shit eating grin and he realised that while Yuuri had misunderstood Takeshi’s ramblings Victor had not.

“...No...of course not.” Takeshi managed to get out, “Dreams don’t mean anything” he laughed a bit hysterically “I just populate them with whoever I was last talking to”

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief.

“So we’re good?” he asked hopefully and Takeshi nodded, forcing a smile.

“We’re good”

“That’s great, I’m going to go get ready” Yuuri smiled brightly at Victor before heading off to the changing rooms. Takeshi collapsed back in his chair in relief.

“...He’s the princess isn’t he?” Takeshi winced, Victor’s amused tone was almost as bad as Yuuko’s.

“Please don’t tell him” Takeshi whined, “It’s embarrassing” Victor laughed joyfully.

“Your secret is safe with me. Who’s the dragon?” he asked resting his elbows on the counter, “Is it me?”

Takeshi shook his head.

“Is it Yuuko?” Victor asked knowingly and then laughed harder when Takeshi turned red in response, “Does she know”

“Of course she does” Takeshi mumbled, “She finds it as funny as you do”

“I bet she does” Victor said before leaving him to his misery.

He was never drinking with those two again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko completely trusts Takeshi and is cool with a crush that's not going to go anywhere anyway.
> 
> Victor feels much the same.
> 
> It's not like Takeshi wants to cheat. He has three daughters. He doesn't have time to cheat even if he wanted to (which he doesn't)


End file.
